Daydreaming in Class
by WrenClayton
Summary: Dean and Sammy have a romp in the Impala before school, and Sam is left with a rather tangible reminder of it for the rest of the day. And that makes it pretty damn hard to focus in class. Warnings: underage.


Sam pressed his face harder into the backseat of the Impala to muffle his screams of pleasure as Dean pumped slowly into him. Dean was grabbing Sam's hips, watching himself sink into his little brother.

"Fuck, Sam, such a nice tight ass... "

Sam gasped and his body rocked forward with each slow thrust of Dean's hips. There was a wet smear on the leather seat from where his open mouth had been panting against it, and another between his legs where his stiff cock was dripping precome. It was the only mess Dean would allow in his car.

"Dean, p-please, faster!"

"Anything for you, Sammy."

The Impala was parked in the school lot, tucked away in a shady corner. The glare on the windows ought to be hiding everything that was happening inside, but Sam couldn't banish the fear that some student would walk by and see him on his hands and knees, flushed face pressed into the seat, with his big brother grabbing his ass and stuffing it full of his cock. The fear of being caught didn't make it any less enjoyable, though. If anything, it made him push his hips back against Dean just a little bit harder.

"Dean, g-god, you're so big, I - I'm gonna come - "

"Go on, Sammy, come for me like a good boy."

Sam bit into the leather of the seat and squeezed a hand down his cock. Dean continued to pump hard inside him as Sam came hot and wet all over the seat, shuddering and trying to muffle his cries. He knew how this next part worked, so he didn't complain when Dean pulled out of him for a moment, pulling Sam a few paces back until his face was level with the sticky white splatters.

"Gotta clean it up, Sam, can't leave a mess."

Sam nodded breathlessly and ran his tongue through the drops of come, licking the leather clean. He moaned when Dean held his hips and pushed into him again.

"That's it, Sammy... god, you're such a perfect little slut... "

Dean was thrusting into him harder, panting above him. It was making Sammy gasp for air which made it harder to lick the seat clean, but he tried anyway because he knew Dean would call him a good boy if he could lick up all the come before his brother finished.

"S-Sammy... fuck... you feel so fucking good, Sam, look so good like this... "

"Dean, come on, come in me, please."

Dean groaned and leaned over Sam, bracing himself on one arm as he fucked his little brother. "God, Sammy, so perfect and you're all for me, fuck, gonna get you all wet and sticky inside, Sam - "

Sam whimpered and pushed his hips back against his brother, gasping when he felt Dean pulsing inside him, filling him up with a hot load of come.

"God - _Sam _- " Dean bit his lip and grunted, clearly trying to muffle a much louder noise of pleasure. He let out a gasping breath. "Sam... "

Sam looked up over his shoulder at Dean, panting. He knew they would have to pull their pants back up and get to class sometime in the next few minutes, but god, he didn't want to move from this position. Dean gave Sam a smile and ran a hand through his little brother's hair.

"You clean up all the come?"

Sam nodded, biting his lip and rocking his hips a bit.

"That's my good boy."

Sam blushed as he walked to his first class. He could still feel Dean inside him, warm and wet and just a little sore. Dean had come in him twice this morning, once as they were waking up, and then that second time in the Impala. He wasn't used to being this full of his brother, all warm and gooey and dripping out of him, it made his breath catch every time he took a step.

He thought it would be better when he got to class and sat down, but it really wasn't.

Sam's pencil drummed anxiously against his desk as the teacher wrote words on the blackboard. He saw the words but didn't even read them.

_Sh, Sam, calm down, I'm awake. God, you're rock hard already. You have a wet dream, baby boy?_

Sam's cock started to stiffen in his pants and he chewed on his lip, casting an anxious glance at the clock. That was a bad idea, the clock always moved slower when he stared at it.

Second period. Sam managed to distract himself with historical readings long enough for his hard on to go away. Then he stood up to go to his next class and something wet dribbled out of him and his face flushed red.

Third period. Sam chewed frantically on his pencil as students wrote math problems on the board.

_Gonna take care of that sweet little hard on of yours, Sammy. C'mon, spread your legs and let your big brother tongue your hole._

Sam prayed and prayed and prayed and then sent out a soulful thank-you to God when he wasn't called up to solve a problem.

Forth period. Sam was trying not to squirm in his seat. Dean's come was dripping out of him, soaking into his boxers. If he closed his eyes he could almost feel his brother's hands on his hips, pulling him back onto that nice thick cock -

_Sh, Sammy, gotta stay quiet. Someone might walk by and hear all those noises you're making._

Sam glanced around the class anxiously to make sure no one was staring at him, and slipped a hand into his pants under the desk. He pushed his fingers behind his balls and almost moaned at the wet mess he could feel there. _Gonna get you all wet and sticky inside, Sammy. _As if by reflex, Sam's hand slid up and wrapped around his hard cock, giving it a stroke.

And then the teacher asked the class a question and Sam cursed silently and took his hand out of his pants and tried as hard as he damn well could to pay attention.

Lunch.

Sam was already waiting outside Dean's class when the door opened and the students started filing out. He waited until he saw Dean and then grabbed his jacket, tugging him aside.

"Whoa, Sam." Dean let Sam drag him out of the flow of traffic. "What's wrong?"

Sam was panting, his eyes locked on Dean's. "Anywhere private. Right now."


End file.
